nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Original campaign
The original campaign is the official campaign that was shipped with the original release of Neverwinter Nights. As it was released before the expansion packs were developed, it was for a time the only official campaign, and some still call it "the official campaign" despite the current ambiguity. Through this campaign, the player takes on the character of a hero of Neverwinter, questing to rid the city of the Wailing Death. The campaign is designed to adapt to either single-player or multiplayer, and it is fully functional with or without a Dungeon Master. The designers estimate that it takes 60+ hours to complete. The original campaign takes place in the northern regions of the Forgotten Realms, along the windswept and rocky coastline of the Sea of Swords. The territory covered by the campaign ranges from the fair city of Neverwinter along the southern edge to historic Luskan along the north. (With reference to earlier computer games set in the Forgotten Realms, the cities of Baldur's Gate and Athkatla lie far to the south, and in order to reach the fabled towns of Icewind Dale, one must pass further north through a treacherous mountain range known as the Spine of the World.) The time frame is early in "The Year of Wild Magic", 1372 by Dalereckoning, and signs of great portent are already being seen throughout the realms. The modules of the original campaign begin "locked". This affects both starting new games and opening modules in the Toolset. As chapters are entered (through normal gameplay), they become available options for starting a new game. As modules are finished, they become available for opening in the Toolset. The record of what chapters have been unlocked is the "KEYWORD" line in the Options section of nwnplayer.ini. (Changing this line can unlock all chapters without the need to play through them first.) __TOC__ Main plot ''See also: original campaign/walkthrough for detailed walkthroughs'' The plot of the original campaign is divided into four chapters, plus a prelude and two chapter epilogues, for a total of seven modules. Each module is self-contained in the sense that if a player leaves loose ends in one module, they cannot be resolved later. (In particular, items left behind in one module are gone, never to be seen again.) In addition, the modules are largely disjoint geographically, with each module covering a different region of the land, following the action as it moves up and down the Sword Coast. (One exception does arise in that chapters one and four both encompass the city core of Neverwinter, even though the places where the action takes place are different.) There are numerous optional side quests in each chapter, but these are not described here. Prelude Intended level progression: 1 to 3 The campaign prelude is set in the Neverwinter Academy, and chronicles the graduation day of the player character (PC). The graduation ceremony, overseen by Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande, is interrupted by unknown assailants who are looking for four creatures brought from Waterdeep. The attackers overwhelm the academy's students and staff, leaving few survivors, and in the commotion the four creatures escape into the city. Among the survivors are Desther and Fenthick Moss, who convince the PC to recuperate for a week then join the search for the creatures. While the story within the prelude is short, this module serves an important role in introducing the player to the game's mechanics. Before the graduation ceremony, the player can receive a tutorial on movement and game controls from Bim, on inventory and stores from Olgerd, on the journal and mini map from Berna, on combat from Herban (et al.), on arcane magic from Jaroo, on divine magic from Elynwyd, and on rogue skills from Ketta. (The latter instructors make the prelude a useful resource for players exploring a new class, even if that player does not wish to play the original campaign.) After the attack, two more tutorials are available: Pavel (who was encountered earlier in the prelude) explains the henchman concept, and Geldar reviews the level-up process. Chapter one Intended level progression: 3 to 8 The first chapter of the campaign covers the search for the four Waterdhavian creatures that escaped during the attack on Neverwinter Academy. These creatures are believed to be instrumental in curing the Wailing Death, the plague that has crippled the City of Neverwinter. While Lady Aribeth, Desther, and Fenthick remain in the Hall of Justice and attempt to maintain order within the city, the PC heads out to the city's four districts in search of the creatures. The Beggar's Nest is the location where the Wailing Death first appeared, and by the time the PC arrives, this district is overrun by undead. There are two organizations seemingly connected with the undead menace — a gang called the Sword Coast Boys and a strange cult that "follows the serpent". Investigations reveal that both groups are headed by the same individual, the yuan-ti Gulnan. Gulnan was being worshiped by the cult, and she had usurped the Sword Coast Boys in order to access their necromatic focus, which allowed her to create an army of undead. She is also one the Waterdhavian creatures being sought. As Gulnan obstinately refuses to return to captivity, the PC is forced to slay her. Fortunately, all that is needed from her is her blood, which is readily obtained from her corpse. With Gulnan's death, the undead return to their graves, freeing the district from their menace. Blacklake, in contrast to most of the city, is relatively peaceful, as the Wailing Death has spared most of the wealthy inhabitants of this district. The biggest issue here is not avoiding the plague, but acquiring food. The sorcerer Meldanen has been accused of hoarding supplies, leaving the rest of the district in need. Confronting Meldanen about the supplies requires first getting into his well-secured residence. The reward for such a confrontation is significant, though, as Meldanen had found one of the Waterdhavian creatures, the dryad, and has been holding it captive. Thus by confronting Meldanen, the PC is able to acquire a lock of hair from the dryad, which is all that is needed for the cure. The docks district is crawling with more thieves than usual when the PC enters it. The unusual covert activity has been prompted by the announcement that there would soon be an underground auction featuring a cure for the Wailing Death. The commotion surrounding the auction is threatening to turn into chaos, though, as Vengaul Bloodsail, leader of the Bloodsailors and the person claiming to have the cure, has failed to appear with the merchandise. The PC soon learns that Vengaul's tardiness is caused by a mutiny within his organization, and the PC arrives just in time to end Callik's attempt to take over. Surprisingly, Vengaul's claims of possessing a cure were not completely unfounded. He does in fact possess the Waterdhavian cockatrice, and was only holding it in an attempt to force Nasher Alagondar to attend a seedy auction. Since that plan failed, and out of gratitude for the assistance in putting down Callik's revolt, Vengaul freely gives the cockatrice (and its needed feather) to the PC. The peninsula district is another scene of lawless activity, this one caused by a jailbreak. Strangely, the head gaoler of the Neverwinter prison had decided to unlock all the cells and let the prisoners roam free. Questioning the gaoler about his decision is made more complicated by the prisoners locking the front door of the prison from the inside. After obtaining entrance, though, and after surviving passage through a sea of killers, the PC is able to confront the gaoler in the pits of the prison. There, it is discovered that the gaoler had been possessed by an intellect devourer. Conveniently, this intellect devourer is one of the missing Waterdhavian creatures. Upon defeating it, the PC is able to take its brain for use in the cure. Chapter one epilogue Once the necessary ingredients have been obtained from the four Waterdhavian creatures, the story shifts to the ceremony in which the cure for the Wailing Death will be brewed. The ceremony is well underway when Desther reveals his true intentions by stealing the cure and escaping out a portal. Fenthick Moss, unable to understand why his friend would do such a thing, quickly follows through the portal to question Desther, after which the portal closes, preventing others from following. The PC is thus forced to travel by foot, outside the city of Neverwinter to Helm's Hold. There it is learned that the true followers of Helm had all been slaughtered much earlier, and that the "Helmites" brought to Neverwinter by Desther were in fact spreading the plague through their blessings. It is also learned that Desther has been working for a cult that now no longer needs him, nor his false Helmites. Abandoned, Desther eventually submits to the PC and returns to Neverwinter, where he is burned at the stake. His death brought little satisfaction, though, and the masses looked for someone to blame. They found it in Fenthick Moss, Desther's closest friend and the one who had seemingly left the ceremony with Desther. While not found guilty of being an accomplice, Fenthick was found guilty of negligence by the letter of the law, and he was hung to appease the bloodthirsty mob. If any thought the sentence unjust, they remained silent. Duty required all to act as one. The cult behind Desther's treachery still had to be found. Chapter two Intended level progression: 7 to 15 The hunt for the cult leads to the coastal town of Port Llast, which becomes the staging area for those heroes of Neverwinter seeking the cult's base of operations. Aribeth leads the hunt, and she is joined by Aarin Gend, Neverwinter's spy master, who knows the area well. The goal set for the PC is to obtain two corroborating pieces of evidence identifying the source of the cult. The task is not easy, with cult agents actively trying to thwart the effort, and with some leads that locate cult members but not evidence of the cult's location. Among the less productive investigations are the goblinoids north of Port Llast, and the trolls to the east. The trolls, however, do lead to an interesting discovery, that of some ruins left by a "creator race". Furthermore, one of the cult agents targeting the PC carries one of the pieces of evidence sought by Aribeth. Progress is made in Charwood, where an unusual town is discovered. This town has been taken out of the usual flow of time, and those trapped inside are forced to repeat the same day until someone is found to pass judgment in a horrendous case. Among those trapped is a cult member with a document identifying Luskan as their headquarters. By passing judgment, the PC is able to bring this evidence to Aribeth. Neverwinter Wood is another fruitful destination for the PC. The animals in the wood have been acting strangely, and it is revealed that the strange behavior reflects a problem with the Spirit of the Wood. The Spirit has been poisoned, and it is up to the PC to travel to the realm of the Spirit to quiet the Spirit's ailing. It is in that realm that a crazed dwarf is encountered. Relmar was left behind by cult agents, and before he went insane, he recorded in his journal his displeasure at the cult and its headquarters in Luskan. Upon presenting Aribeth with the desired two pieces of evidence, the decision is made to relocate from Port Llast to the temple of Tyr in Luskan. This must be done surreptitiously though, as the city of Luskan is a traditional enemy of Neverwinter, and furthermore, the evidence indicates that the cult's base is in the Host Tower, which is also the base of the Arcane Brotherhood, the rulers of Luskan. The PC (and a henchman, if desired) will slip through Luskan's front gates, while Aribeth and Aarin Gend find another way into the city. The other members of the expedition will be left behind. Chapter two epilogue The PC begins this epilogue just inside the Luskan city gates, cut off from the support to be found in the temple of Tyr. To make matters worse, a turf war has broken out on the streets. For years, the city's day-to-day operations had been ruled by the High Captains, but recent developments led the High Captains to declare war on each other, each seeking to be the sole High Captain. By the time the PC enters the city, the number of High Captains had been reduced to two: Baram, whose soldiers are known as the Black Knives, and Kurth, who leads the Bloody Hands. Defeating of one (or both) of these captains makes the streets safer, as well as provides an item (a magical seal) that will be useful for hunting the cult. Inside the temple of Try, Aarin Gend awaits the PC with some alarming news: Aribeth has disappeared. While alarming, the more pressing issue is getting inside the Host Tower and locating Maugrim Korothir, who has been identified as the leader of the cult. To accomplish entry to the Tower, Aarin forges a document, using the magical seal obtained from a defeated High Captain. The trek through the Host Tower reveals more information about how Maugrim infiltrated, then took over, the Arcane Brotherhood, and turned it into the cult behind the Wailing Death. It is also learned that the cult seeks artifacts called the Words of Power in order to release Morag, who commands Maugrim. Finally, it is discovered that Aribeth disappeared of her own will. Disillusioned by the execution of her fiance, Fenthick, Aribeth was swayed to approach Maugrim. The PC reaches the pinnacle of the Host Tower just in time to witness Aribeth swear fealty to Morag. Maugrim and Aribeth then escape the city, leaving the PC to return empty-handed to Aarin Gend. Chapter three Intended level progression: 13 to 17 As chapter three starts, the threat to the city of Neverwinter is two-fold. The lesser threat is the army led by Aribeth, while the greater threat are the "Words of Power" sought by Maugrim's agents. There are four of these Words, one of which was already obtained by Maugrim (from the Realm of the Spirit). Obtaining the remaining three is of paramount importance, to avert the larger threat of the return of Morag. For this task, Aarin Gend takes the heroes of Neverwinter to the remote northern lands of the Uthgardt tribes, establishing a base in the settlement called Beorunna's Well. Lending her knowledge of the Words of Power is an archeologist named Lillian Cambridge. While she does not know the exact location of all the Words, she can provide access to one of them, provided a snow globe is retrieved. This snow globe was stolen by Nax, who is to be found in a wizard's dungeon in the Coldwood. It turns out that the snow globe is magical and houses a tiny world populated by dwarves and dryads who are in a constant state of war. This situation is encouraged by a white dragon also living in this tiny world, as it prevents the dwarves and dryads from fighting him. It is the white dragon that holds one Word of Power. Another Word of Power is to be found far to the north, through the Moonwood and into the mountain range called the Spine of the World. In this part of Faerûn, dragon eggs are being harvested by fire giants, on behalf of an ancient red dragon named Klauth. (Klauth is using the young dragons in the eggs to maintain his own vitality.) The other dragons in the vicinity are not happy with this arrangement. Dealing with Klauth allows the PC to retrieve the Word of Power in the dragon's hoard. The remaining Word of Power is locked in ruins left by the same "creator race" whose ruins were encountered in chapter two. The vault housing this Word is unbreachable, so it is required that the PC travel to the distant past (10,000 years) and introduce a flaw into its guardians. While in the past, the PC learns more of the history of the creator race, and even meets Morag herself. After returning to the present and solving a number of riddles, the vault is opened, and the Word of Power is retrieved. While retrieving the Words of Power, the PC is visited by an apparition of Haedraline, a member of Morag's reptilian race, the Old Ones, the "creator race" whose ruins have been twice encountered. Haedraline is the leader of the Word Slaves and an enemy of Morag and Maugrim. With each Word recovered, Haedraline reveals a bit more about their use, eventually revealing that Morag had put her people into hibernation in the "Source Stone" when the world's climate became too cold for their reptilian metabolism. The Words of Power are the key to releasing the hibernating Old Ones, and that is what Morag desires, now that she has accumulated sufficient power to banish winter from the lands. This is why Neverwinter had been targeted by Maugrim. The Source Stone lies buried beneath Neverwinter; in fact Haedraline credits the Stone with keeping the city warm (as in "never winter") in the cold climate of the north. Maugrim seeks to bring the Words of Power to the Source Stone so that Morag may return. Unknowingly, the Neverwinter forces may have simplified Maugrim's plan, as the Words of Power found by the PC had been spirited off to Castle Neverwinter for safe keeping. It is now more imperative than ever to prevent Maugrim from conquering the city. Chapter four Intended level progression: 15+ Chapter four sees the heroes return to Neverwinter in the midst of the siege by Maugrim's Luskan army. Haedraline has also arrived, in the flesh this time. On Haedraline's advice, the PC first sets out to confront Maugrim and obtain his Word of Power. The path to Maugrim lies through Aribeth the Betrayer, who the PC brings to justice for her treachery. Maugrim also falls, leaving Neverwinter in possession of all four Words of Power. The final task for the PC is to enter the Source Stone and confront Queen Morag. The path through the Source Stone is treacherous, with numerous guardians, both Old Ones and draconic. There are also portals to other worlds in the Source Stone, and from one of them comes Asheera, a version of Aribeth from a parallel world. Asheera cannot stay but can give the PC a talisman to help in the fight against the Old Ones. In the end, Morag's guardians are dispatched, and Morag herself is eventually confronted and killed. With Morag's death, the Source Stone begins to crumble. Haedraline comes to the PC's aid, providing a portal to an astral pocket so the PC can escape the destruction of the Source Stone. In that pocket, Haedraline congratulates the PC and reads the PC's future before the campaign comes to a close. Cut storyline The original design documentation was leaked to the public, and it contained a different take on the chapters, such as chapter 2 being set entirely in Luskan, and chapter 4 set in the defeated city of Neverwinter. Several different fates were given to the major characters, such as Lord Nasher being killed during the siege of Neverwinter, Sedos Sebile being Aarin Gend's lover, and Aribeth betraying Maugrim to fight for the player.Original original campaign outline Rob Bartel (of BioWare) has confirmed the document to be authentic and has suggested that one of the reasons several parts of the original design were cut was the change of publisher from Black Isle Studios/Interplay to Atari.Links to nwn.bioware.com currently unavailable due to hackers Henchmen There are six henchmen available to aid the player throughout this campaign: Boddyknock Glinckle, Daelan Red Tiger, Grimgnaw, Linu La'neral, Sharwyn, and Tomi Undergallows. This selection of henchmen covers a wide range of roles, allowing most players to choose a henchman that complements the capabilities of their character, which can be invaluable in single-player games. (Their importance is lessened in multiplayer sessions, but they are still available.) All six henchmen are available throughout chapters one, two, and three, but in chapter four and the chapter epilogues, only a henchman that was actively employed at the end of the previous module will be available. Henchmen must be hired before they join the player's party. This is most significant in chapter one, where the henchmen ask for payment (150 to 250gp, depending on the PC's race and charisma, with 50gp of that negotiable). In later chapters, the henchmen have already been paid by the city of Neverwinter, so will join without additional payment. When initially hired, a henchman will give the PC an item symbolizing their employment agreement. Possession of this item is required to re-hire that henchman later in the same chapter (in the event that the henchman leaves the party, e.g. if the henchman dies), and it is required for the henchman to recognize the PC in later chapters. At the end of each module, all of these employment items are destroyed aside from the one corresponding to the PC's current henchman. Finding the henchmen in order to hire them is easier in later chapters, as the henchmen start in the same area as the PC. In chapter one, some traveling is required to find the henchman; Tomi is hanging out in the Hall of Justice, while the other henchmen are staying at the Trade of Blades. The original campaign henchmen strive to remain one character level behind the PC who hired them. This is subject to a minimum henchman level in each chapter, and a maximum level of 14 for the campaign. Henchman inventories are not accessible in the original campaign; that feature was added in the expansion packs. Also added in the expansion packs was the ability to have more than one henchman at the same time; in the original campaign, the current henchman must be released from the party before a different henchman can join. Henchman quests In addition to supporting the PC during the adventure, the henchmen have stories about themselves and their history. Each henchman tells a different tale in each chapter, and each story culminates in the desire to obtain some item. Giving this item to the henchman (via dialog; the item cannot be manually handed to the henchman) results in a small reward including a personal gift from the henchman. This reward item is made more powerful with each quest completed for that henchman (and possession of the reward item is required to gain the quest in later chapters). Each tale spun by a henchmen is broken into three pieces. The first piece will be told merely for being in the correct module, provided the player asks for it. Hearing the second and third pieces also requires that the PC have a minimum character level. In addition, the final piece in later chapters requires that the PC possess the reward item from the previous chapter. (The requirement to possess the reward item is described in the journal as "adventured enough with henchman in the past so that s/he considers you a friend".) Specifically, the level requirements are as follows. :;Chapter one : Part 2: level 5 Part 3: level 6 :;Chapter two : Part 2: level 9 Part 3: level 10 :;Chapter three : Part 2: level 14 Part 3: level 15 There are no henchman quests in chapter four, nor in the chapter epilogues. Furthermore, as with other quests, a henchman quest begun in one chapter cannot be completed in its epilogue. There are no restrictions on how many henchman quests a single PC may complete though, so it is possible to complete all six quests in each of the three chapters. Players who wish to skip part of the quests for whatever reason can spawn the reward items with the console command dm_spawnitem. The ResRef of the reward items start with "nw_hen_", followed by a three-letter abbreviation of the henchman's name ("bod", "dae", "gri", "lin", "sha", or "gal") and the chapter number, and they end with "rw". So, for example, the reward item given by Tomi Undergallows in chapter 2 has a ResRef of "nw_hen_gal2rw". Boddyknock Glinckle Boddyknock Glinckle is a gnome sorcerer from the island of Lantan. Boddyknock is well-suited for a supporting role in combat, casting his spells and using his crossbow from afar. His symbol of employment is "Boddyknock's Gem". The reward item for his quests, granting regeneration and a bonus to charisma, is a "Lantanese Ring" in chapters one and two, "Prophyro's Ring" in chapter three. The chapter one version grants a +1 bonus to charisma and +1 regeneration. The chapter two version grants a +3 bonus to charisma and +1 regeneration. The chapter three version grants a +4 bonus to charisma and +1 regeneration. In chapter one, Boddyknock is looking for a "Leaven Bread Recipe" so he can perhaps learn what agents cause this delicacy (particular to the city of Neverwinter) to stay fresh for months and never go stale or moldy. It can be found in a house in the Beggar's Nest. In chapter two, Boddyknock is looking for a "Prism Blossom Seed", the seed for a rare and beautiful flower that might allow Boddyknock to make amends with his horticulturalist father. It can be found in a crate on level one of the creator race ruins (under the troll caves). In chapter three, Boddyknock is looking for a "Dragon Scale", but not one from a dragon killed by spells or magic items, as part of his pilgrimage from his homeland. One can be found in some rubble near the dragon (killed by giants) in the south-western cave of "Moonwood: Spine of the World". Daelan Red Tiger Daelan Red Tiger is a half-orc barbarian of the Uthgardt tribes of the frozen North. Daelan is a powerful warrior who wields a double axe and dishes out plenty of damage with power attack. His symbol of employment is "Daelan's Feather". The reward item for his quests is an amulet, "of the Red Tiger Tribe" in chapters one and two, "of the Uthgardt" in chapter three. The chapter one version provides a +1 bonus to strength and immunity to fear. The chapter two version provides a +3 bonus to strength and immunity to fear. The chapter three version provides a +4 bonus to strength, immunity to fear, and spell resistance of 12. In chapter one, Daelan is looking for a "Brooch", one made of iron that once belonged to his mother, so he can undertake his vision quest and be accepted back into his tribe. It can be found in the docks, on a boat guarded by bloodsailors. In chapter two, Daelan is looking for a "Great Axe", one with a distinctive notch missing from its blade that was used to kill his mother. It is wielded by Gorkan, who can be fought on the third level of Mutamin's Challenge, under the Green Griffon Inn. In chapter three, Daelan is looking for the "Uthgardt Ceremonial Spear", a magical spear once possessed by Uthgar that has the possibility of uniting the Uthgardt tribes. (Unlike most quest items, this spear is not flagged as plot, so could be accidentally sold for a fairly large sum of gold.) It is possessed by Zorkan, the leader of the Elk tribe. (Zorkan does not need to be killed to acquire the spear.) Grimgnaw Grimgnaw is a dwarf monk of the Order of the Long Death. As such, he is a disciple of torment and a messenger of Death, the Silent Lord. Grimgnaw is a melee combatant who eventually gets incredible monk speed, a large number of attacks per round, elemental (cold) damage and the highest capacity to penetrate damage reduction of enemies by virtue of the gloves he wears. His symbol of employment is "Grimgnaw's Gem". The reward item for his quests is an amulet, "of the Long Death" in chapters one and two, "of the Silent Lord" in chapter three. The chapter one version grants a +1 bonus to constitution and a spell resistance of 10. The chapter two version grants a +3 bonus to constitution and a spell resistance of 10. The chapter three version grants a +4 bonus to constitution, a spell resistance of 10, and immunity to level and ability drain. In chapter one, Grimgnaw is looking for proof of the death of Alaganda, a fellow initiate of his order who fled her initiation rites so is now marked for death. Her "Silver Ring" will serve as proof. It can be found in a house in the no man's land between the city core and Blacklake. In chapter two, Grimgnaw is looking for a "Corpse Hand" untouched by necromancy, one that can enable his order to release some members who have become trapped in the curse of undeath. One can be found in the Arcane Brother's tomb off the North Road. In chapter three, Grimgnaw is looking for a "Dagger" blessed by one of the inner circle of his order, so that he may join the inner circle (by killing one of its members with this dagger). It can be found near the orc Vaath in Coldwood. Linu La'neral Linu La'neral is an elf cleric, a devout priest of Sehanine Moonbow, and a living embodiment of the rule "if something can go wrong, it will, in the most amusing way possible". Linu is a healer with some ability to fight as well (including the ability to turn undead). Her symbol of employment is a flower, "Linu's Token". The reward item for her quests is a "Pendant of the Elf", which grants abilities inspired by those possessed by elves. The chapter one version grants grants a +1 bonus to dexterity and darkvision. The chapter two version grants grants a +3 bonus to dexterity and darkvision. The chapter three version grants grants a +4 bonus to dexterity and immunity to mind-affecting spells. In chapter one, Linu is looking for the "Silver Chalice of Moonbow" that was stolen from Linu's temple thanks to her compassionate nature. It can be found in Meldanen's estate. In chapter two, Linu is looking for the "Journal of Synth La'neral", lost when her husband disappeared exploring an ancient city. It can be found on a corpse (presumably Synth's) on level 1 of the troll caves (which happen to lie above some ruins of an ancient "creator race"). In chapter three, Linu is looking for a "Volcanis Oak Seed", a token highly valued by her goddess. One can be found near a summoning altar just outside the creator race ruins. Sharwyn Sharwyn is an ambitious and haughty human bard who grew up in Neverwinter. Sharwyn can fill several roles, including combat (though not as powerful as Daelan), magic (though not as proficient as Boddyknock), healing (though not as capable as Linu), and lock picking (though lacking the trap skills of Tomi). Her symbol of employment is "Sharwyn's Contract". The reward item for her quests is a "Belt of the Performer", which provides a bonus to charisma and some bardish skills. The chapter one version grants a +1 bonus to charisma, perform, and persuade. The chapter two version grants a +3 bonus to charisma and a +2 bonus to perform and persuade. The chapter three version grants a +5 bonus to charisma and a +4 bonus to perform and persuade. In chapter one, Sharwyn is looking for a "Celestial Elixir", an extract from a flower that grows on Mount Celestia, which could save her mother's life. It can be found in an alchemist's table within the Tanglebrook estate of the peninsula district. In chapter two, Sharwyn is looking for a "Lock of Nymph's Hair", to break a spell that holds her former lover bound to another. One can be found in an armoire within the nymph's home in Neverwinter Wood. In chapter three, Sharwyn is looking for "Tamorlyn's Song", a masterpiece written by one of the greatest bards that ever lived. It can be found in a sarcophagus on the east side of the creator race ruins. Tomi Undergallows Tomi Undergallows (known as "Grin" to his friends, "Tomi Grin" to the lasses, and "that damned halfling" to anyone in a position of respectable authority) is a halfling rogue with a penchant for getting into trouble. Tomi excels at open lock and disable trap, and he can deal significant damage with his sneak attacks. His symbol of employment is "Tomi's Contract". The reward item for his quests is a "Ring of the Rogue", which provides a bonus to dexterity and certain roguish skills. The chapter one version provides a +1 bonus to dexterity, disable trap, and open lock. The chapter two version provides a +3 bonus to dexterity and a +2 bonus to disable trap and open lock. The chapter three version provides a +4 bonus to dexterity and a +2 bonus to disable trap, hide, move silently, open lock, and pick pocket. In chapter one, Tomi is looking for an "Official Document", which is in fact an obvious forgery, yet manages to provide an alibi for one of Tomi's aliases. It can be found in Thomas' Wheelwright in the Beggar's Nest. In chapter two, Tomi is looking for "The Star of Calimshan", a small, oddly-shaped ruby that was pilfered from Tomi while Tomi was in the middle of stealing it from its rightful owner. It can be found in Wanev's Tower. In chapter three, Tomi is looking for "The Ashes of Running Wolf" to replace the ashes of a great warrior that Tomi accidentally ruined (and actually regrets ruining) in an escapade reminiscent of Fantasia. The ashes can be found in one of the northern rooms in the Elk Tribe's keep. See also * Category:Original campaign References External links * Campaign forum hosted by BioWare * GameFaqs.com's NwN page category:Neverwinter Nights